


It’s Okay Mike

by Freakazoid101701



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy at end, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mike Raped, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Revenge, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakazoid101701/pseuds/Freakazoid101701
Summary: Maxwell Rankin is out of jail and has revenge on his mind. Harvey Specter is his target but once he finds out the not so caring Harvey Specter cares about Mike. ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo my peeps! How are you guys? I really would like to know so please comment in the comments below and tell me how you like the story for your dear ol' friend Freak.

#### Maxwell Rankins POV

#### 

"I'm finally free but it won't last long. Gotta go pay Mr. Harvey Specter a visit." Maxwell Rankin thought evilly to himself.

#### Mike Ross POV

#### 

Just any other day, working hard on briefs. "Oh boy, here comes Louis with another stack, I thought bitterly. I look down the the opposite direction of Louis and here comes Harvey. "Oh shit, there's gonna be a throw down," I mused to myself. Louis got to my "Cubicle of Hell" and slapped the briefs on my desk, a second later Harvey simply picked them up and slapped them on kyle's desk. Kyle looked at me in disgust, though it was quickly wiped away by the look Harvey gave him. It made me want to laugh but I settled with a smirk not wanting to get in trouble. Louis looked at Harvey anger fuming from him , Harvey shrugged it off and told me to follow him. Once we got to his office he handed me a file. One word caught my eye. 

#### RAPE

#### 

#### 

In nice and bolded letters.  
I kind of wish I was doing those briefs for Louis.  
"So you volunteered for a Pro Bono case?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I volunteered for a Pro Bono case I'm not that heartless." When

#### 

#### 

left his mouth I knew Jessica made him.  
Funny how that works. After our little chat we worked on the case.  
Time flew by, the hours we spent working on this case felt like mere seconds. We were so involved in our work that the only thing pulling us out of our zone was my phone going off, to inform me that Jenny had texted me.  
"Where are you?" it read.  
That's when I noticed the time.

#### 11:00

#### 

#### 

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed.  
"What," Harvey questioned confused.  
"It's late. Like really late!" I exclaimed once again.  
"Oh, I guess that's all for tonight. Good night Mike." Harvey said sounding disappointed. I shrugged it off. "Goodnight Harvey." I replied.  
But while we were so involved in our work we didn't notice the light shade of grey car sitting outside the firm watching us. Waiting to strike.

#### 3 Days Later

#### Harvey Specter POV

I get out the car to find Mike locking his bike on the bike rack. "You're on time for once in your life." I said with a smirk on my face. "Ha ha ha, very funny, Harvey," he replied sarcasm present in his tone. "Ready for court today?" I asked. "Hell yeah!" he yelled excitedly.

#### 8 Hours Later

It was time to go to court.

#### 2 1/2 Hours Later

#### Harvey Specter POV

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS AWESOME!! WE DID AWESOME!!" Mike yelled like a kid getting off of his first roller coaster. I noticed the light grey car parked across the street and I instantly remember who drove that kind of car.  
Maxwell Rankin.  
After I looked back to where Mike was he was farther than he was before. A little to far for my liking. "Mike!" I called, "Get back here!"  
He looked back, well at least he stopped. I jogged up to him not wanting him to be alone anymore.  
"I need you to stay by me." I told him. He looked at me in confusion. I sighed and subtly pointed towards Maxwell's car. "You see that car?" he nodded, "that guy is trouble, he's a bad person." I felt like a parent teaching a child about staying away from strangers.  
"Do you remember Cameron Dennis?" I asked. He nodded once again, "Well that guy that is probably sitting in his car and watching us was accused of raping 35 people." I told him, he just looked at me in shock.  
We started walking as calmly as we could. I knew he would try to get his revenge one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated in a while and I apologize and appreciate your patience. So here is chapter 2. Please read the notes at the end. ENJOY!!!

Hey guys it's your friendly neighborhood Freak. Just a little imformation for older readers of this fic (if new just ignore) I just wanted to let you guys know that I have moved Chapter 2 into Chapter 1. And I will prob add more to chapter 1 just check in with chapter 1 every so often. And SO Sorry I haven't updated and I really apreciate your patience. I haven't lost hoppe with this fic

Much Love  
Freakazoid101701

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't update because I have been busy with school. I have been working on a big and I mean BIG project at school. So I really do apologize and I really do appreciate your patience. I also have not figured out a name for this so if you could just comment below some ideas. I would greatly appreciate the offers. Please leave a Kudos.  
> I am sorry this is really short.

**Author's Note:**

> So I see you made it to the end glad you could make it. JK! Though I am glad you read the first chapter. Tell me how you like it and just tell me how you are. I would really appreciate it!


End file.
